Second Chances
by Nevaeh Azalea
Summary: complete! Years have come and gone since Naraku was defeated. Many things have changed within those years. When Kouga sees Ayame, once more, what will his reaction be after not seeing her after those long years? AK IK RS MS
1. Chapter 1

**-----------------------------------------------**

**--**

Years have come and gone since Naraku was defeated. Many things have changed within those years. When Kouga sees Ayame, once more, what will his reaction be after not seeing her after those long years? A/K I/K R/S M/S

"Words"- regular talking

'_Words'_- thinking 

Disclaimer- heh I wish I owned it.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

"These are pretty good Kagome." Ayame complimented taking another bite of what Kagome told her was a potato chip. She was much more mature then she was when she was younger.

"Glad you like them." Kagome replied with a bright smile. Everything was calm. Naraku had long ago been destroyed allowing Inuyasha and Kagome to have children of their own, without the worry of such an evil, like Naraku, endangering their family or loved ones.

Kouga had begun a journey with his companions after accepting the fact that Kagome would never like him in the way he had wanted but as a friend only. It was a small pack but him and his friends had stuck together. Nothing was heard from them after the day of Naraku's death.

Ayame, had indeed, grown up over the years. Her hair was longer, now put in a single ponytail, but had stuck with the iris. Her voice deepened into more of a woman's than of a small child's and she grew the curves of a female. When she realized Kagome had no intentions of mating with Kouga, she had become great friends with her and Inuyasha in a flash.

Miroku and Sango had started a family within the demon exterminator village, and had reconstructed it into what it once was. Kohaku had been freed of Naraku's spell and had married a young woman that entered the village long ago.

"I need to be going. Grandfather is expecting me back by sundown." Ayame said, standing from her seated position and slung the bag Kagome handed her full of needy supplies Ayame would give her tribe healer.

"I can understand why he would want you back so soon. Be sure to visit anytime you want. I'll tell Inuyasha and the children that you said bye." Kagome offered with a smile

"Thank you Kagome. I'll see you around sometime." And with that the female wolf demon took off into the forest

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

"You're back." The elder wolf spoke as Ayame approached the white wolf grounds.

"Kagome and her family have shown much hospitality grandfather. She has given us bandages, and healing aliments for the tribal leader." Ayame kneeled in respect with the supplies in the small bag at her side. He smiled at his granddaughter.

"You may rise, go relax in the hot springs and enjoy yourself. You have had a full day." He told her lightly not as her leader but as her grandfather.

"Thank you grandfather," She rose from her knees and grabbed her bag, heading to her own personal cave where she would put the supplies and grab a towel that Kagome had supplied for her and soaps.

--

The hot spring was nice, nobody was around, and all was silent. Ayame took her regular place by the waterfall and a single rock and set her bag down. She stripped herself of her armor and clothes, hanging them on a nearby branch, and sunk into the water slowly.

Getting the soaps she had brought with her, she began to work it into her skin and hair. After a few minuets of deciding whether she should use the lavender shampoo/conditioner or sweet pea, she used the sweet pea.

After brushing her teeth as well and washing the leftover soaps off, she dressed and gathered all her supplies after drying off.

"It's getting late don't you think?"

"Reina, you scared me." Ayame jumped at the sound of her friend's voice when she approached her.

"I was sent back to retrieve you. It seems that we have company princess… Lord Kouga of the east is with your grandfather."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tbc**

I know this is a short chapter and I will make it up to you in chapter two. Oh yeah… the cliffhanger…

Hehehe… sorry

–Smiles innocently--

Review please!

**P.S. any mistakes or questions please let me know. Thanks!**

_-Nevaeh Azalee _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own it… but if I did… (Grins evilly) I could take over the world!

This chapter is dedicated to phantomoftheflame my beta reader… even though she didn't REVIEW it. Lol  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( chapter 2

"What would Kouga be doing in the northern mountains? He left on a journey years ago." Ayame thought aloud to herself.

"Come on princess, he requests to see you." Reina pleaded with Ayame, grabbing her bag and dragging Ayame who seemed to be in deep thought 

--9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999--

"My granddaughter seems to have arrived, thank you Reina." The elder wolf spoke to the black haired demon. She bowed her head in respect to her leader and left the group.

"Kouga, long time no see." Ayame nervously spoke with a small smile. She was nervous, she could admit that, but didn't exactly know why. It was hard to choose the right words to say and not make a complete fool of her self. She promised herself when Naraku was defeated she would give up on him. 'So why am I so nervous?' she thought

"I hear you just got back from a visit with Kagome." He had gotten straight to the point, although she was 'over him' it still broke her heart to know he was still love sick over the miko even when she had children and a mate.

"Yes, I was visiting the children. What is it to you?" she suddenly got vicious. She hated that he had supposedly forgotten his promise along with her.

"I was just… wondering." He said casting his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look towards her.

'What a lame excuse.' Ayame thought dryly to herself

"Excuse my intrusion Lord Kouga, why have you come all this way wondering if she went to visit the human?" the elder wolf spoke curiously

"It's simple; my men are tired from traveling. We had decided to stop and recuperate our strength, hoping you would be of assistance." He responded. He was hard to tell if he was telling the truth.

"Would you like to stay a few nights? The humidity in the air signifies it should rain tonight and a possible chance that it may not stop for a while. It is heavy with moisture." Ayame could only widen her eyes and let her mouth drop somewhat at her grandfather's proposal.

"If it is alright with the princess," Kouga flashed Ayame with a grin. Her facial expression stayed the same as she could still try to absorb what her grandfather had said. 'He knows how I feel about him being here!' she mused angrily

"Of course it is young one; we would love to have you and your comrades stay with us." He grandfather's mood had changed from dull to lively. 'Maybe he just needs another male who doesn't already think he is crazy.' She thought humorously 

--99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999--

The elder was right, it had begun to rain an hour ago and it hadn't stopped since. It was literally pouring buckets. Ayame snuggled deeper into the fur blanket trying to sleep but the thought of Kouga being so near made her heart pound and make her feel as if she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Maybe I still have feelings for him." Ayame said aloud to herself, turning to her other side once more "I don't see why. He loves Kagome, despite the fact she is mated to Inuyasha and has a pup, along with another on the way." Ayame sighed heavily at that thought. "I'm talking to myself, how crazy can I get?" she asked herself. 'I'm going crazy.'

"Everybody talks to themselves every once in a while Lady Ayame."

"Reina, I didn't hear you come in." Ayame jumped at the sound of her friend's voice. 'She seems to be popping out of no where a lot lately' she thought to herself

"I heard you. Do you still have feelings for Lord Kouga if I may ask?" Reina inquired lightly with a smile

"Come sit, you have been working hard lately." Ayame told her friend trying to change the subject knowing her friend was too smart for her tricks seeming as though Reina had grew up with Ayame since they were but small pups.

"Do you still have feelings for Lord Kouga?" she asked once again and she sat down next to Ayame.

"I don't know. I feel like I do, but I don't want to." It was hard for Ayame to explain and Reina knew that, having been in a similar situation once before. Ayame sat up into a better position so she could talk to Reina much easier.

"Love stinks." Reina commented and Ayame could only chuckle

"You got that right. It's so confusing. I think I still have feelings for him, but then again I don't know."

"Well answer me this, why do you think you are still in love with him?" Reina asked Ayame with curiosity.

"Whenever I had got close to him my stomach tightens up and I fell kinda dizzy. Like I just wanna… I don't know, kiss him" She explained to her friend with a blush. 'It's harder to say it aloud let alone think it.'

"Now tell me why you think you don't love him."

"I promised myself I wouldn't fall for the cocky bastard!" Ayame proclaimed

"Oh come on; at least come up with a better excuse than that!" Reina chuckled at Ayame's proclamation. 'That just made my day.' Reina thought happily

"It isn't an excuse, it's the truth!"

"Then lie!"

"NO!" 

"YES!"

"MAKE ME!"

"MAKE ME MAKE YOU!"

"MAKE ME MAKE YOU MAKE ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

Both women laughed at their small quarrels. They both had to admit, nobody fought as much as them and still remained the best of friends.

--99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999--

The next morning; Ayame woke to the sound of, what sounded like, men shouting. It didn't sound like angry yells but joyful and some… disgusted.

'Strange, usually the men are asleep this early…' she thought dryly to herself

Ayame rose from the furs that had covered her throughout the chilly night. After folding them neatly, as she was taught, she exited the den seeing that Reina had fallen asleep instead of going back to her own den.

Dressing herself in her fur pelts and armor on, she left the den to see what the noise was about. When she walked outside she couldn't believe her eyes.

"What's all the noise about?" she asked holding back a yawn

"Were seeing who can eat the most without barfing!" one of the men proposed to her with a grin

"Seriously, what are you doing?" she asked the men who had obviously lost it. 'Like they ever had it' Ayame mentally grinned at her newfound insult

"Eating what else?" a blond haired male replied happily, butting into their conversation. Looking over his shoulder she saw what they were trying to eat.

"It looks disgusting! What is it?" she looked at the male who had taken another bite of the spongy substance

"Pancakes of course! The stuff Lady Kagome had given you in the past for us."

"YOU HAVE TO COOK IT YOU IDIOTS!"

**_  
Tbc_**

I know this chapter was sorta short as well but I wanted to get it done and posted as soon as I could.

I know that Kouga and Ayame's conversation was short and basically non existent, but hopefully that didn't disappoint you. In the **next chapter** I'll be sure to have the both of them talk a little more about the lunar promise and such. **Much** more drama is to be expected as well.   
** And hopefully a longer chapter since I may have a bit more time. **

**Important Announcement!**

**School is going to be starting soon and the chapter will be slow but they will, I repeat, WILL get up. I will never give up on this story. The most that could happen is it would possibly be put on hold unless I get enough reviews. Lol (hint, hint)  
**  
REVIEW please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own it.**

**WARNING**- there is a **LIME **in this chapter! Basically the **WHOLE **chapter is a **lime**! Notice the **rating has been** **changed** on the story, so you have been **_WARNED!_**

This chapter goes out to two people**, Siren66**, for being SO kind to advertise my story and my pen name. (Stories by her are **Crimson Tears and Blood Blue Skies**, which is a Kouga/Ayame fic! And if you like Rin/Sess then you should read her other story, **Blooming Sakura**. READ THEM! AND REVIEW THEM!

_AND OF COURSE_

My editor, now known as **XxSoulStealerxX**. My story would probably never live with all the grammar mistakes I probably make. Hehehe

You gotta read her stories too! She has some great combinations of Rin/Sess, Ayame/Kouga, and Inuyasha /Kagome, and Miroku/Sango fics! Trust me there great!

  
**Chapter 3**

Ayame was taking a bath in the hot springs once more. After the men of the tribe had started the food fight, with what didn't even deserved to be called food, she had, unfortunately, ended up getting caught in the crossfire along with most of the other women. Reina had long ago fallen asleep in her own den after a long day once again. 

It was dark but she still had the moonlight enabling her to still see what was around her and what she was doing. She had to admit, it was stunning at night with the stars shining brightly along with the full moon. It was mind-blowing how it had illuminated the water that she now swam in.

Hearing the snapping of a twig, Ayame quickly lowered herself into the water so she couldn't be seen below the neck and readied the razor sharp leaves to attack whoever was approaching her.

"Ayame?" a voice asked and she immediately went lower into the water knowing whom the voice belonged to. _'That little pervert!_' her mind screeched.

"What are you doing here Kouga? Can't I have just a little peace?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper, almost as if she didn't want anybody around to here her despite the fact nobody was around to hear except him.

"I wanted to talk, about the promise I made to you." He said approaching her further.

"Well can you tell me when I have some clothes on!" she yelled at him embarrassingly

"It can't wait."

"You have got to be kidding." she said exasperated, feeling the need to grab a rock and just throw it at his head_. 'Maybe it would knock some sense into him.'_ She thought sarcastically

"Ayame I love you!" he blurted out before he could think. _'There, I said it.'_

"W-what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I said I love you! I remember the promise I made to you and I want to keep it, but only if you will let me." he whispered the last part pathetically, thinking she wouldn't believe him.

"But-" he interpreted her sentence

"Let me explain first. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, and held you for the first time."

"Kou-" he interrupted again.

"Ayame, I know you don't believe me but please at least here me out. My judgment was clouded by the miko. I didn't know what to believe. I didn't ever love her, I only loved her gift."

"Kouga will you just shut up!" she yelled swimming closer to the edge to where he was and grabbing a rather large towel in attempt to cover herself. He turned his head so she could climb out and cover herself up. When he turned his head back towards her though; he was met with her lips against his own.

As fast as his eyes widened they closed again just as hers had already been. His hands lay at his sides lazily until his body responded. His left hand was around her waist protectively and his right supporting her head, bringing her closer to him with care. She pulled apart slowly, not yet knowing how to properly kiss and needed to breathe.

"Kouga, I love you too." She whispered softly looking into his eyes that now held certain possessiveness in them. She now rested her head on his shoulder; as he now brushed her hair with his right hand. His other hand was still around her waist protectively. She felt so safe, as if nothing could harm her with him there with him protecting her from the evils around.

He brought her lips to his once more this time grazing his tongue over his soft lips, silently asking for entrance. She didn't know what he was doing since she wasn't experienced with any male physical or emotional. He guided her once more, bringing his hand that had been on her head, now softly massaging her breast through the towel that hid her luscious skin from his view.

She gasped slightly, not knowing what he was doing. Immediately once her mouth had opened he slid his own tongue in, trying to show her different ways of kissing.

It didn't take more than a minute for her to learn. She now breathed out her nose, her tongue working with his, and her inexperienced hands running slowly along his body. He wanted to do more to her, take her into oblivion, and to show her what it was like to literally loose her mind and fall into the bliss that the both of them had now created.

She blushed a dark red as his hand worked with her breast, still not used to this type of affection coming from him, but nonetheless she kissed back. It was what she had always wanted. To kiss him and receive the same amount of passion that she held within her soul for him.

He still massaged the soft mound of flesh through the towel, now feeling that he could move further as he untied the knot of the towel and began to move his hand that massaged her breast lower towards her womanhood.

It was soft, like velvet. He rolled the soft mound of nerves in his fingers electing a moan from his lover.

"K-Kouga!" she partly moaned and softly screamed into his mouth, pulled away slowly as her head lulled back at this new feeling that erupted in her. She held back a sigh that begged to escape her mouth, not wanted to embarrass herself, feeling that the moans were imprudent.

As he now pumped a finger into her depths she screamed in pleasure. He grinned, loving the way she sounded when she would receive this pleasure. His growing member pulsed with need but he wouldn't go that far as of yet. He wanted to be as gentle as possible, and show her that he could prove his love in both emotional and physical way.

"Ohhh, Kouga!" she moaned her release after minuets of massaging and trying to prove his love to her in a physical way.

"I love you and I will prove it to you in more ways than one Ayame." He declared, withdrawing his hand that was now drenched in her sweet juices. Fear spread across her face, thinking that he would make love to her then and there. He only chuckled.

"Don't worry; we won't go that far yet, I still have some things to teach you, at least not until your ready." He assured her, sealing his verbal agreement with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"But- but you're still hard." She voiced nervously as she looked down and seen his erection from the furs that he wore.

"Don't worry Ayame, it will go down." He chuckled once more as she blushed. "I'll take you back to your cave, gather your things." He told her. She could only nod, picking up the long forgotten towel and placed it around her body once for.

"Kouga, can we keep this a secret, at least until the both of us both know for sure if this will work out?" she asked him softly not meeting his eyes fully.

"Yes, we can."

Once she was done he had replaced his arm around her waist as they both walked side by side back to the caves.

---------------

**TBC**

Sorry for not including the drama that I meant to put in… Hehehe.

A **question** popped up!

**MeiMeiPrettyFlower** asked

**Does Ayame's friend have feelings for Kouga too?**

Reina doesn't have romantic feelings for Kouga. Sorry if I hadn't made that clear. Reina wants to help Kouga and Ayame's relationship get sorted out and find out where they stand. That's why she asked all those questions. 

**Thank you reviewers**


	4. Chapter 4

Of course once again this chapter goes out to my beta reader, **XxSoulStealerxX**

Thanks for editing my chapters sis!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Lady Ayame, Kagome and her family have come to visit you. She waits for you outside." Ayame's personal servant told her politely. Although most of the females were known as servants they were never treated as such. Never once had they refused an order, never beaten or sold off to other clans just for an alliance.

"Of course, thank you Aiko, please tell them I'll be right out." Ayame stated groggily but still held a smile in her voice as she remembered the erotic night before with Kouga.

"Yes my lady." Aiko responded

Ayame stretched in her night clothes which consisted of shorts and a small top Kagome had given Ayame about a year ago_. 'I wonder what she's doing here. Maybe Inuyasha smelled Kouga.' _she thought standing up from her futon that consisted mainly of furs.

Walking outside to the mouth of the cave Kagome smiled and walked up, with Inuyasha by her side, to her friend with a smile.

"Kagome, Inuyasha I had not planned on seeing you so soon. I assume nothing is wrong so why have you come to the northern mountains?" she asked while embracing Kagome mindful of her bulging stomach.

"Inuyasha caught the scent of Kouga and followed it here. What's going on?" she asked the female wolf_. 'Thought so.'_ Ayame thought

"He came to recuperate his strength and-"

"And what?" Inuyasha asked her with a soft voice. Over the years and after the birth of his daughter he had become 'soft' in the minds of Ayame and Kagome. He didn't jump or start fights any longer only when he felt necessary.

"To see why I had visited Kagome." Ayame shifted her head towards the ground in sadness. Although she now knew he loved her she still had some doubts in her mind.

"Don't jump to conclusions Ayame, maybe it is for another reason that he requested to see me. He knows that I am mated to Inuyasha and have a daughter. It was a crush and nothing more." Kagome assured her 

"Speaking of your daughter, where is Umi?" Ayame asked changing the subject and flashing a smile trying to get her mind off the previous night and doubts of Kouga's love for her. 

"She is with your grandfather strangely enough. She has taken a liking to him." Inuyasha responded

"She does make him feel years younger by the looks of it. He loves children. Human, demon, or quarter demon." Ayame said and giggled at her statement. Umi was a blessing towards her grandfather. He was always playful towards the children as most people were. 

"Kagome." A voice spoke from the right to the group. Kouga was saddened, he had to admit, but a year back he had given up and realized while on his journey that his love for her was nothing more than a crush. He loved Ayame, just as he did the entire time. He just had to realize it.

"Hello Kouga, I haven't seen you in a while." Kagome responded politely

"Kagome, I need to give you these. I have no such use for them any longer and this will complete the jewel." He handed her two jewel shards and smiled at her.

"Kouga…thank you." Kagome didn't know how to respond to this besides what she had just said

"I hear you have a daughter, and it looks like one is on the way." He tried to make a conversation. He still wanted to be friends with her no matter what.

"Yes, twins we think." Kagome stated proudly with a hand rubbing her stomach

"What's all the commotion? Don't you people ever shut the hell up?" Reina called tiredly from behind. Ayame chuckled at her friend's remark._ 'I thought she had fallen asleep in her own cave.'_ Ayame mused

"You remember Reina." Ayame stated towards Kagome and Inuyasha

"Oh hi you guys long time no see." Reina recovered from her previous proclamation with a smile. Ayame only sweat dropped along with everyone else.

"You seem- happy." Inuyasha tried to find the words but only those came out. Reina chuckled at what he had said.

"Sorry about that. I was- out. I need a bath." Reina stated while Ayame could only think of the name Kuro

"You need a nap."

"Oh shut up. Kagome would you like to come along? It looks like we have a lot to catch up on since I last seen you." Reina asked

"Sure why not? I won't be long Inuyasha." Kagome said pecking him on the cheek.

"Be careful." He told her as sternly as he could. It was hard to get mad or frustrated with her. She was too good a person. The girls took off seeing that Reina had all the things they would need in her hands.

"You find what you were searching for wolf?" Inuyasha asked taking recognition to Kouga.

"Yes I did if you have to know mutt." He responded with his same old cocky attitude.

"You like her don't you?" Inuyasha just had to tease. It was just strange to see Kouga looking so credulous

"Shut up you mangy dog." He growled

"You DO! God, your either horny or finally come to your senses. Ayame hasn't been the same since you left."

"What do you mean not the same? She acts normal to me." Kouga replied _'She acted normal last night when she was moaning my name.' _ He thought with a mental grin

"Kagome says she's showing early signs of depression. I'm guessing that it's because she's trying to deny her feelings for you." Inuyasha said

"Then I'll talk to her." _'Though there is no point, but she doesn't want anybody to know yet, damn females. So complicated.'_

"It isn't that easy. She has to realize hiding her fears and feelings inside her isn't helping anybody much less herself. Talking can help if you tell her that you love her." Inuyasha stressed the word love, getting Kouga to cringe. He honestly never thought he could come to love the female wolf, but after he had left on his journey he had years (and last night) to think it over and realized she was 'The One' as many humans had called it.

"If you didn't have a family I would kill you mutt." Kouga replied and turned around, feeling that he had won that battle.  
---------------------

The girls were happily settled in the hot springs. They had finished bathing a while ago and just sat around to talk. Ayame and Kagome now fully clothed and Reina finishing up her own bath.

"How far are you along?" Reina asked after washing the conditioner out of her hair and grabbing a towel

"Eight months coming tomorrow." Kagome responded happily.

"You look like you are already full term though. If I remember correctly when you were pregnant with Umi you were a bit smaller than this." Ayame pointed out. It was true; Kagome's stomach was a bit larger then her last pregnancy.

"That's because I am having twins. They need more room so they stretch out the organs more, but at the eighth month they get pretty cramped though. They could be born anytime now really and still have a great chance of living." Kagome explained to her friends

"Will you be going to Lady Kaede again?" Ayame asked her

"Well both Inuyasha and I were both going to ask, but since the subject is up, you told me a year back that you have gained experience in herbs and medicines. Have you also learned all about demon births right?"

"Yes, where are you getting at Kagome?"

"I want you to deliver the babies!" Kagome said happily

**IMPORTANT**

**_School just started August 22, 2005 so the chapters are gonna be slow just as I already have stated. BUT since I love you all so much I decided to hurry and get my ass up and put this chapter up as fast as possible. I don't know about chapter 5. I already have it started but I wanna get it longer than just 100 words. Lol._**

REVIEW PLEASE! Every review counts… they seem to


	5. Chapter 5

_Special thanks to **XxSoulStealerxX** (even though you didn't edit… you were gonna!) I LOVE YOU and I had to get the chapter up… LOVE YOU AGAIN!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--**Chapter 5**--

"D-Deliver the pups? How can you have that much confidence in me?" Ayame asked her still trying to contemplate that Kagome wanted Ayame to help.

"Kaede didn't have the much experience in demons birthing when Umi was born so it was long and painful since she didn't know what all to do, but you are a demon it would come as instinct and knowledge that you already possess." Kagome told her trying to bring her all famous 'puppy face' into play.

"What does Inuyasha think of this?" Reina asked Kagome with a smile

"He suggested it." The raven head responded

"Will you be staying until the birth?" Ayame sighed lightly giving up, either way Kagome was right, she herself was a demon and it would come as instinct to help a female friend. Dogs were close to wolves therefore the births were similar as well.

"Thank you, thank you! And yes we will if that's okay." Kagome embraced Ayame in the tightest hug she could possibly give considering the babies inside her.

"It's okay, if needed I can give you some clothes you have given me over the years and go back to my old furs." Ayame suggested

"Thanks Ayame."

-------

"She said yes!" Kagome immediately said once she approached her mate with Ayame by her side. Reina had stayed at the hot springs after her 'crush' approached. More than likely she was going to spy. That was Reina for you.

"Thank you Ayame." Inuyasha said after hearing the news and putting an arm around his mate.

"No problem. Hardly anybody can resist the 'oh so powerful' puppy face." Ayame told him with a smile. It was true, and whoever held the power to resist it would get an earful from Kagome.

"Where is Reina?" Inuyasha asked her

"Oh she stayed back. She has a crush on Kuro and he apparently had showed up for a bath."

"Kuro?" he asked

"Oh, he's third in command." Ayame said

"Third?" Kagome asked

If, in battle, Grandfather and I were to die, depending on if I had a mate and pups or not, he would take over the tribe since he is naturally the strongest and most dependable." Ayame tried to explain to both Kagome and Inuyasha. She saw their satisfied faces, showing that they understood her perfectly. After a second of thought she decided to look for Kouga, feeling that she had somewhat ignored him a bit before she went off to the hot springs.

"I never heard of him." Inuyasha commented interrupting her thoughts

"I'm gonna go take a walk. Make yourselves at home." Ayame said and began to walk in the direction of where the cave Kouga was staying in.

_**-----**_

"Kouga, you in here?" she spoke softly walking into the mouth of the cave. She had been dying to talk to him ever since she had woken up in her own cave after waking up from an erotic dream including her lover.

"Sister Ayame, what are you doing here?" a voice asked from towards the back of the cave.

"Hello Ginta, I'm looking for Kouga. Seen him anywhere?" she asked calmly, not wanting to draw attention to herself or Kouga for that matter

"Yeah, at the hot springs, I think, taking a bath. He'll be back soon." He explained in broken parts.

"Thank you Ginta." She said turning on her heel and headed towards the hot springs unknown to anyone there. Ginta only scratched his head at her and could only shrugged it off.

**-0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0-**

"Kouga?" she spoke softly as she approached the hot springs. She saw no signs of the male wolf accept his lingering scent.

Feeling strong arms envelope from behind her, gently, she smiled already knowing who it was. His lips nipped at her pointed her and she giggled at the feeling, savoring her lovers touch.

"I haven't seen you nearly all day." He commented, brushing his hardened member on the back of her thigh so she would know how happy he was to see her, both physically and emotionally. She gasped lightly at the touch and he only chuckled at her actions.

"Kouga, Kagome has asked me to deliver her pups." She commented trying to get her mind off the fact that he had now moved a hand down to her inner thigh.

"That's good." He murmured, feeling a strong need to kiss her with such a force that would leave the both of them breathless but held back, knowing if he did such a thing that it could possibly snap his control and he would take her then and there.

She turned in his embrace and began to kiss his lips lightly as he responded with one arm now behind her waist and one entangled in her thick red hair. Her moans only aroused him more as he began to smell the wetness between her legs get stronger.

"This is happening so fast." She said a little bit above a whisper after pulling away from his tender touches

"What is?" he asked her with concerned eyes, thinking he had taken their relationship to far in her eyes.

"I'm so happy; I don't think I have ever been so happy before." She tried to explain to him

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm scared if I loose you then I'll be unhappy. I'm scared I will be lonely all over again." It was hard for her to explain but she tried her best to put her feelings in words and he saw that.

"Don't worry, once everything settles down a notch we could become mates. Be bound to one another forever, if one got hurt then we would be able to heal each other." He explained hoping his intentions would come true, wanting to make love to her was such a strong emotion and he loved it and her.

"You've become so… calm since Naraku was defeated. You seem so gentle now." He rested is head upon hers and had begun to stroke her hair lightly with his other arm still firmly wrapped around her waist protectively as if somebody would try to come and take her away from him like Kagura had done his comrades many years ago.

All of a sudden his nose picked up the scent of a demon similar to the one of Inuyasha. Then a human scent came soon after.

"The lord of the west is approaching." Ayame murmured almost as if reading her lovers mind.

---

**TBC**

Sorry for the cliffy… again. –_Smiles_- but you know you all love me! **11** REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL!

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth**- yupp yupp!

**SessObsessed**- AH! Tryin to trick me! lol

**PunkAmaya**- I updated! YAY FOR ME!

**Kilalachibi14**- yes you got that right

**MeiMeiPrettyFlower**- UPDATED! YAY

**Siren66**- NOW IT'S more than 100 WORDS! YAY MORE ME AGAIN!

**DolphinBrat09**- ya you talk about school and your right it's a real big hassle I have to deal with but it's getting better.

**_XxSoulStealerxX_-** it's been forever where is that chappie you made young lady? _–taps foot on floor-_

**Ayamegirl**- thanks

**Jessi-** wow ur lucky… September 6th huh? We probably get out a little earlier then you though.

**KaleighAnn**- Thank ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The lord of the west is approaching." Ayame murmured almost as if reading her lovers mind.

"With his human." Kouga spoke, remembering that the lord owned a human girl

"We should go back, make sure that Inuyasha knows about his brother approaching." Ayame spoke remembering that Inuyasha hadn't got along with his brother even after the peace treaty was signed.

"I think he can hold his own weight, come here." Kouga commanded softly, pulling Ayame back into his grasp and began to caress her lips with his own.

----------------------------------

"Sesshomaru, why are we going to see your brother? Has something come up?" Rin asked the lord who eyed her, hearing the question escape her lips.

"Ah, you forget that we are going to talk to the miko about this sickness this hinders you. Have you already forgotten?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow towards her.

"Of course I haven't, I just don't want to be a burden." She spoke softly. He was about to respond, telling her she wasn't a burden to him or anyone else at all but Inuyasha interrupted their conversation.

"Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha."

"You two act like such children. Hello Rin what brings you to the north?" Kagome said interjecting the two brothers in case they started a quarrel like the last time.

"Just a check up. You up for it?" she asked walking with Kagome towards the medicine hut leaving the two brothers behind to either talk or fight. Either one was fine as long as nobody had gotten hurt.

"So how's Rin." Inuyasha forced out, acting as if talking to his won brother was poison to the heart.

"She's just fine." Sesshomaru also forced out, not wanting to talk to him any longer.

-----------------------

"You're not due for a check up for a while now. Want to tell me what's really bothering you?" Kagome asked her friend with a bright smile.

"I have been getting sick for a while now. Sesshomaru says that there is an illness going around and fears that I may have caught it." Rin explained to her friend as she sat on the chair Kagome pointed towards once the entered the hut.

"Do you know what this illness is called, or the symptoms?" Kagome asked her, sitting down next to her friend in a separate chair and began rubbing her swollen belly as one of the pups growing inside of her kicked.

"I think it's just the flu, but he suspects otherwise."

"Well let's have a look alright?" Kagome stated, grabbing her bag next to her and taking out certain items ready to give Rin an exam worried that the illness she spoke of was anything worse than a common cold.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Kouga, come on we gotta go." Ayame giggled as he nipped at her ear once more causing her skin to tingle slightly

"It's alright, he knows of his brother. I can smell them together." He said softly, wanting to spend more time with the red head.

"We can see each other tonight cant we? We have all the time in the world Kouga." he told him

"I want to be around you freely. I don't wish to sneak around any longer." He said with all the feeling in his heart. It was hard for him to voice opinions when he was with other but with her it was so simple. He felt like he could poor his heart out to her and she would understand perfectly.

"What do you mean? Tell the others?" she asked

"Yeah, I mean you want to be mine right?" he asked her hoping he wasn't taking this too far and too fast for her.

"Y-yea but don't you want to wait until you know for sure?" she asked him. _'What if he really doesn't love me though?'_ she dreaded the thought of him only using her but knew it wasn't true she only wished for his happiness and nothing more.

"Of course I'm sure. I want to be able to show you my feelings freely, not in secret." He repeated his statement. '_Come on Ayame…'_ he urged softly in his mind.

"Yes!" she screeched and jumped into his arms. Although it was her idea in the first place to keep their relationship a secret, she desperately wanted to be mated to him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rin, it's gonna take a couple of minuets to get the results but you and Sesshomaru are welcome to stay if it is alright with Ayame since I may need to run more tests as well if you want a full examination."

"If what is alright with me?" Ayame spoke entering the hut by her self. She was a bit flushed after her make out session with Kouga. Once she had happily agreed to mate with him on the red moon, which would be in two days. She was ecstatic, and couldn't wait until that night.

Legends say that on the red moon, that happens every once thousand years, the female would undoubtedly be pupped with strong and healthy pups. Usually wolves had a liter but when they took human form instead of animal then it was more likely that there would only be one.

"Rin needs to stay, it alright?" Kagome asked. Ayame only shrugged

"You can invite whomever you wish to stay. Rin is welcomed, as well as Sesshomaru… if he can keep his temper under control." Ayame giggled at her statement as well as the other women.

"So what's been going on Ayame? I have heard Kouga has returned, any romance stirring up yet?" Rin asked. Being a woman of course she was willing to talk with other women and was always ready for girl talk since she traveled and lived with two demon men. Being raised as a warrior, she wasn't 'girly' at all but loved company.

"Not much, but I'm sure it will happen soon right Ayame?" Kagome asked answering for her but smiled warmly at her.

"Actually, we have been engaged. We are to mate in about two days, on the red moon." She said proudly, shocking Kagome and Rin as well. Mouths dropped open in order to gasp. After about ten seconds of that Kagome, quickly as she could, embraced Ayame careful of the children inside her.

"I'm so happy for you!" both girls said. They honestly couldn't believe it… until now anyway.

"Come on we can talk later." Ayame said laughing. She was happy to have such good friends; she loved them all and would gladly give her life to save them.

Kagome nodded and walked over to a small table and gasped at what se had saw, the color draining from her face.

"What is it Kagome?" Ayame asked worrying Rin some.

"You're pregnant Rin."

---------------------

WOE! Even I didn't expect that… Hehehe ANYWAY review responses

XxSoulStealerxX- yes that makes me very happy sis… have me love my Elizabeth-Ann and Michael-Paul.. Hehehe SO CUTE

AnAlternateAkiAndFuyuAnAlternateFallAndWinter- Hehehe you're so crazy! Thanks for reviewing and making me laugh. You're the best.

Nikki- YES YOU DID! I was happy I finally got that pairing in. now I gotta get Sango and Miroku in… Hehehe. Oops did I just say that out loud?

Fiona McKinnon- thanks

MeiMeiPrettyFlower- Hehehe yupp!

punkAmaya- sorry for the cliffy… and I just did it again didn't I? hehehe

ayamegirl-I honestly donno… I even torture myself with them. Lol

DolphinBrat09- Lol here's the next chappie… and I hate school… BURN SCHOOL! BURRRRRRRRRN

Sakura1550- awe thanks for saying so! And I updated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN IT! BUT I DO OWN MY WHITE CASTLE BOX! MUHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Now on with the story……**

_Chapter 7_

"P-Pregnant? But that's impossible." Rin stated mouth once more agape, unable to keep from showing the shock along with Ayame who's was close to fainting.

"It's positive, and Kaede's herbs are never wrong. She taught me for about four years now. Rin… you're pregnant." Kagome said still in shock herself

"But HOW? I mean… I know how, but Sesshomaru said I wasn't ovulating that night. He could smell it. We only did IT once!" Rin screeched while Ayame still stared ahead still in disbelief.

"RIN YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Ayame screamed, letting the information sink in slowly… VERY slowly

"How will I tell him? How will I do this? Why did it happen?" Rin spoke

"Does he not want you to have a child?" Ayame asked recovering from her previous state of… shock

"No, actually he wanted to have a child. He was happy about the thought, we just wanted to wait a while to get used to the idea of a child, and gather the knowledge of taking care of one. My parents died when I was young so I don't know much." She explained to them. Tears started to form in her eyes as fear rose. She didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby, much less one with demon blood.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it isn't easy but it's worth it in the end." Kagome told her with a smile_. 'Inuyasha and Umi were the best things that happened to me in a long time, now with the little ones on the way… my happiness will undoubtedly keep increasing.'_ She thought to herself, she was so happy.

"But how will I tell him, alone or with your help?" Rin asked her friends. _'This is going to be so hard.'_

"Alone is the best way to go, and as for how to tell him that we can help you with." Kagome told her as Ayame smiled in encouragement.

"So you finally confessed?" Inuyasha said to both men. He had to admit, finding out that his brother and his, what he considered to now be, friend admitted to loving their women. One was mated and the other was soon to be mated. Maybe kami was looking down upon them with a heart, and no longer what had seemed like a black hole full of madness and rage.

"Shut up mutt." Both demons responded to the half demon. Sesshomaru was hardly ever known to tell his half brother to 'shut up', but ever since Rin came into his life he had opened up more, showing his emotions somewhat more freely, but mostly only towards her.

"Sesshomaru?" a voice whispered softly from the medical hut entrance. It was Rin, she still looked slightly frightened and yet she was still happy.

"Come, we will talk somewhere else." He spoke, taking Rin's hand in his larger one. He sensed her fear mixed with a hint of content.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for them to reach a small clearing in the forest since it was so near and yet out of Inuyasha's hearing range. He stalled for a moment as she stayed silent, wanting him to begin speaking first since he usually had.

"Tell me what is wrong." He didn't sound commanding but he never sounded like anything besides cold when he was serious about a certain subject. He held love in his voice when they were showing their affections as well as in his eyes but with fear mixed with her usual scent he began to get worried about her.

"There…I… its hard to say." She stuttered. '_Their suggestions were so lame.'_ Rin thought to herself.

"Take your time." He responded softly. He was scared for her. Many emotions welled up in his heart. Fear, love, and worry.

"Kagome would like me to stay for a full examination, she found out something that will affect both of our lives-" she was quickly interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"We will continue this conversation later." He spoke and she nodded in frustration

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango! You actually came to visit." Kagome squealed again happily. She saw Sesshomaru and Rin emerge from the forest both with disappointed looked on their faces. Kagome gave Rin an apologetic expression and she could only nod back forgiving her. It wasn't her fault Rin would've done the same thing, there forth giving her a small smile so Kagome would know everything was okay.

"Yes, sorry we were a couple days late… you didn't leave a note." Sango spoke dully but playfully as she laughed lightly.

"Sorry about that." Kagome said laughing as well. Ayame hugged Sango happily and Sango responded missing her friend greatly.

"Rin it's nice to see you, and Sesshomaru." Miroku spoke appearing beside his wife.

"It has been a while." Rin responded

----------------

After everyone had gotten acquainted once more Ayame decided to take a walk knowing she would see Kouga when he left as well desperately wanting to see him in private.

----------------

"Hey." Kouga spoke wrapping his arms around Ayame's slender waist. She smiled at the feeling of his strong arms around her.

"I've been dying to kiss you." He told her

"Then kiss me." she taunted him, turning around in his arms. She laughed when he blushed, being so used to her shyness.

"You're being awfully forward, you know we still have twenty four hours left until the red moon, I'm sure you can't wait but you will have to." He spoke in a cocky tone. She smiled at him

"I can wait, the question is… can you wait?" she asked, leaning up to kiss him lightly only to have his hand pull her head closer to his lips kissing her harder but still with the tenderness he always kept.

After a while they made their way to a small cliff that was illuminated by the lunar moon. She giggled with delight as he smiled towards her. They sat against a tree curling up against one another ready to fall asleep.

"This is oddly romantic; I am beginning to think that this was planned out." He smirked when she stated that he planned the spot where they would obviously be staying the night since both had gotten so comfortable.

"You are a lot smarter than give lead on then."

She wiggled a bit trying to find a better position then soon after feel asleep.

"One day to go and your mine, I love you so much." Kouga spoke softly into her pointed ear as she slept.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rin and Sesshomaru were silent; both couldn't speak for their own reasons. Rin was scared to tell him and Sesshomaru was scared to find out what was wrong.

'_Why am I so scared?_' she mused _'he wants a child, but he wanted to wait. I wanted to wait…' _it was hard on both her and him. Thoughts raced threw her mind quicker than she could interpret them.

The other went to a hot spring leaving Rin and Sesshomaru to themselves after Ayame and Kouga had disappeared with each other. Most of the wolves in the tribe had fallen asleep except for the guards who stood miles away at the edge of their territory leaving Sesshomaru and Rin virtually alone.

"I love you." Rin spoke catching Sesshomaru off guard. He smiled at her then frowned when he saw the look of questioning fear in her eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her form, bending his head down and kissing the mark he had made the night they had mated on the crock of her neck. Inhaling her scent he looked up to see her with a small smile.

"I'm pregnant Sesshomaru."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_WOOT_! This was a bit longer than other chapters… I so proud of myself!

**TBC**

_REVIEWS!_

KumiAkitsuri548548- OH NO! not MORE crazy! Hehehe.

siren66- don't worry your little head off about not reviewing! I still LOVE you!

DolphinBrat09- I LEFT A CLIFFY! I FEEEEEEEEEEL THE POWERRRRRRRRRR!

ayamegirl- this one will be slpw but I try to hurry just for you! –smiles-

InuYashaKougaLovr92- YOU DID! YAY! SOMEONE LOVES MY STORY!

MeiMeiPrettyFlower- oh I updated! YAYYYYYYYYYYY

punkAmaya- don't think of it as CLIFFIES! Think of them as… umm… oh crap… think of them as… something OTHER than CLIFFIE… UMMMMM…. GRRRR… what can they be called… other than the C word…think of them as cookies… wait that starts with a C… NEVERMIND SHUT UP! I AM NOT CRAZY! –crosses eyes-

rina bebii- unexpected ROCKS! I LOVE YOU! (see it ROCKS)

meruleroftookytookytoo27- EEEEEKKK! I updated! OO

TO **XxSoulStealerxX**

**WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIEW MY STORY! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stared at her for a few seconds before blinking once… twice… and then letting his mouth fall open as he continued to be flabbergasted.

"Sesshomaru? Say something." Rin pleaded with him_. 'Oh no he hates me.'_ she thought to herself with such a great sadness. Feeling his mates' emotions he quickly snapped out of shock and embraced her with both (A.N. yes both) arms.

"Do not be sad. I am surprised and confused, but also happy. My love, I couldn't be more happier." He said burrowing his face in her hair.

"your… smiling?" it was more of a comment then a question as he pulled his face away and her presumption was correct, there was indeed a smile plastered on his lips.

"You were ovulating that day… but it was so faint I just dismissed it thinking you were close to your menstrual cycle." He explained to her. Knowing there was a reason for her pregnancy and he had to provide her with one so she didn't think he did it purposely.

She started to shed tears of both fear and sadness thinking he was upset with both her and himself. She began to shake thinking he would hate her for being pregnant, she tried to stop but she just couldn't help herself. It hurt her to think he would hate her even after only one night of passion, one night of lust, one night of love… that he would leave her.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know… I mean…" she started to let her mouth go without thinking that he was happy or upset.

He embraced her before she could make another degrading comment. He was shocked when he first heard to words come out of her mouth. Her uttering those words made him so happy.

"We're expecting our first pup." He said his voice so full of pride. His clawed hand began to rub her back softly as she calmed down and her tears dried and she put a smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame still spelt soundly against her lover as he still stroked her back lovingly. Tomorrow was the day they would make love to one another and create a pup of their own… start a family. The ceremony would be held in the afternoon to celebrate their union.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Ayame whispered seeing Kouga's eyes. She had gotten the feeling he was thinking the same way but she didn't want to disappoint him, she couldn't.

"I thought you were sleeping." He said startled slightly. '_Wait… too fast?'_ he mused

"Do you?" she asked again. She began to worry thinking this isn't what he wanted.

"No, I think we're moving along just fine. Are you having doubts?" he asked her.

"Not at all, but… only like a week or so ago we hated one another."

"I never hated you; it just took me a while to realize what I was missing out on. How life could be with you and our tribes combined. I know we can have a wonderful life." He said sealing his vow with a peck on the lips. She smiled happily and reached up and captured his lips with her own.

He groaned slightly at her forwardness and took control over his body once more. His hands bringing her closer as he slowly shifted her toward the ground with him on top of her. She pulled away with a playful smirk on her face.

"No fair you're stronger than me." she mock complained.

"Tonight you will be mine." He stated, changing the subject. He dipped his head low enough to touch her lips. His hands released hers as he brought them to her face, deepening the kiss.

She was lost in the passion they both created. She needed him but knew she could wait. Her arms rose from the ground from when they had previously bee pinned. They had worked their way around his neck increasing the romance between them.

Such a short amount of time they had. A celebration would be held today once they returned to the tribe. Inuyasha had told them all that there would be a meeting and would be when everyone would know of their relationship. No more sneaking around… and they would be closer than they could ever imagine.

---------------------------

Sesshomaru had awakened first in the cave he and his mate shared the night before. He now felt the second presence within his mate… his pup. He felt her shift in his embrace but she hadn't awakened. She was beautiful. Her long raven hair, cinnamon eyes, luscious curves… a goddess in everyone's eyes.

She had grown up so fast and it scared him. How much longer did they both have? She was a human; there forth her years were limited. He knew that he could increase her years, allow her to have the same privileges as himself but he didn't know if their bond was strong enough. He had to be sure before marking her… or it would kill her.

A demons mating mark was fatal unless enough mental energy was able to destroy the poisons. Of course he didn't doubt that she loved him, they both had proved it that night she had gotten pregnant, he returned her love as well… but was it equally strong?

----------------------------

"We need to head back." Ayame told Kouga as she still kissed him lightly on the lips. He was beginning to fall back asleep on top of her and she didn't know if she could handle his entire weight. She knew he would roll over, he wouldn't hurt her, but she needed an excuse to get back to her tribe... who knows what kind of trouble they were already in.

"No." he simply said jokily. He smirked in the crock of her neck where he rested. He wasn't tired at all but he could fall asleep with her at any time of the day. He inhaled her scent and sighed. He wanted to stay there forever.

"Oh come on!" she tried pushing him off but he stayed. He began to chuckle at her antics and pushed off her and helped her up.

"Better?" he asked pecking her on the lips as she had done to him only seconds before.

"I can't wait until tonight. No more sneaking around and we can start a family." She said happily with her new found energy.

------------------ TBC

I am sooooo sorry it took so long! I had a lot of things happening with my sister and brother… anyway here are the review responses…

Rouge With A Blade- sorry it took so long!

KumiAkitsuri548548- omg not my HEAD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Siren66- I updated! –Dances around—

punkAmaya- sorry bout the cliffy… hehe

MeiMeiPrettyFlower- I updated I updated!

ayamegirl- thanks!

melissa Phillips- I will don't worry!

Kenaisya-chan- and now you know my dear reviewer… review again!

REVIEW PLEASE EVERY ONE COUNTS… I only got 8 (although I appreciate it… I WANT I NEEEEED MOREEEEE).


	9. end lemon

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer- heh… I wish

-----------------------------------------------

The festivities for the mating ceremony began only hours ago. Games were played, feasts were served, and speeches were made in honor of the uniting tribes. The elders were surprised of the news but accepted it happily.

"I am happy for you my granddaughter." The elder white wolf stated to Ayame. She smiled brightly at him. She couldn't be happier, everything was perfect. All of her friends and family were there and best of all… her mate was there.

"Thanks grandfather." She embraced him tightly. Kouga was shaking hands with other members of the white wolf tribe making friends. Some were so close to Ayame they considered her their biological sister. Most were overprotective and asked many difficult questions but he answered truthfully.

---------------------------

"I think Umi is getting tired, I am going to but her to bed so she won't sleep in late. Tell Inuyasha for me will you?" Kagome told Rin who laughed with another female wolf. She had overcome her fears since her and Ayame became friends. She knew Kouga was the one responsible for her death many years ago but knew he changed. They were all close friends.

"Sure thing Kagome, goodnight Umi." Rin cooed to the child. Umi smiled and embraced Rin and ran off towards the cave but knew to stay close to her mother.

"I can't wait till my little one is born." The female wolf spoke to Rin

"You know when yet?" Rin asked her

"Soon we hope. It's been 5 months already, one more to go and we can welcome him." She replied. _'She is so sure the pup will be a boy, I hope she just isn't getting her hopes up too high.'_ Rin thought to herself. She knew wolfs and dogs had a 6 month pregnancy but she didn't know what she would have with Sesshomaru pup. Since Inuyasha was only half demon his human half would allow Kagome to have the regular 9 month pregnancy for a human… she would have to ask him later.

"I can't wait either." Rin smiled and said to her.

---------

Sesshomaru watched as his mate and the other pregnant wolf talked. He could hear them talking about pup's and felt Rin's tension as they spoke. He knew she had no regrets and that she was happy to be pregnant with his pup. So what could be the problem?

"Thinking about the pup?" Inuyasha asked his brother. Although they had never really gotten along in the past but he knew his brother and what he was thinking.

"You seem to know me almost as well as myself little brother." He stated simply as a reply. Sesshomaru was never much of a talker and wasn't the one who had shown emotion. Inuyasha only smirked and went into the direction of his wife.

"You okay?" a voice spoke to Sesshomaru and he only smiled

"I am fine." He replied to his mate. He was happy she was in his life… and they had a pup on the way.

---- **LEMON!----**

Hours passed and the ceremony finally ended. Many were asleep only guards and the new couple were awake. Ayame smiled happily_. 'I have everything I need._' She thought. She looked at the cave her and Kouga would soon share.

"I love you." Kouga came up from behind and said while embracing her waist. He wanted her bad but didn't want to rush. The red moon glowed and she smiled, she would be pupped after this night. 6 months she would start a family with the one she loved… the one that loved her.

"I need you now." She turned in his embraced and whispered into his pointed ear. He was shocked to say the least. She had hardly ever come onto him but he was happy. He didn't want to be the one thrusting it upon her.

He lifted her chin up with two fingers and kissed her. He smelled the arousing scent she displayed once their lips touched. She knew they were about to mate. He picked her up bridal style, his lips never leaving hers. Placing her on their new bed was simple. He unlatched the white fur dress she wore and began moving lower to caress her neck with his lips. She gasped at the new feeling, he had never done that to her before.

Before she knew it her skirt was kicked to the opposite side of the cave as well as his pelt and armor. He was naked but she was to busy helping him remove her shirt Kagome had given her to wear before the ceremony to notice. Once removed, he massaged both breasts with both hands. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible but the pain began when he would penetrate her.

She groaned softly once more at the sensations he created. She tried to hold the sounds in, feeling that they were imprudent and embarrassing. He, on the other hand, loved the sounds she made. They aroused him even more knowing he brought his mate pleasure.

She felt her body being picked up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardened member against her thighs. Once to the mattress, that Kagome had given Ayame a while back for a birthday present, he set both of them down on it softly. He knew she was ready just by her scent and it was driving him mad.

"I'm going to take you now." His voice was strained; he couldn't control himself much longer. He needed her bad.

"What should I do? Will it hurt?" she had been educated somewhat as a child about sex from her mother but not much. She had gotten a talk from Kagome about how 'the first time' would hurt.

"Yes it will but not long… just keep your legs around my waist and don't close your eyes." He told her. She was too scared and excited at the same time to ask why so she did as told.

He trusted in hard and fast, and she screamed loud in pain. She didn't close her eyes but tears began to fall. He didn't really know what to do but he wanted to end her pain fast and bring her the pleasure of lovemaking. He waited a few seconds and then began moving slowly in and out of her womanhood. He knew it hurt by the sounds she made. It torn him apart to know he could cause her pain… it hurt.

"faster." She panted and his eyes widened for a brief second. She was in a bliss and could hardly keep her eyes open as he requested. He mentally smiled and pumped faster and she moaned in pleasure.

"My God… Ohhh." She couldn't contain her self. She felt as though she was on a cloud and she loved it. She felt the urge to scream his name over and over.

His eyes turned red at the sounds and lost his control. He thrusted hard and fast and she loved it. He was lost in the need for dominance and pleasuring his mate as much as possible. She looked into his eyes but knew it was because of his demon nature. She would never be frightened of him.

She screamed as her release came and he smirked. After three or four more thrusts he released as well, spilling his seed into her waiting womb. His eyes changed back to the calm blue that she loved so dearly.

**----_! END!!LEMON_!-**_--_-****

"My mate." He said proudly as he nipped at her neck before marking her as his own.

"Am I… pregnant?" she asked him. He sniffed the air and it was undetectable at the moment but knew she would be, since the red moon still blazed in the night sky.

"Yes Ayame… we're expecting our first pup." He reassured her. '_I'm going to be a dad_.'

------------------- three years later.

"She's pretty." Ayame said softly, out of breath and still feeling pain.

"Another daughter…" Kouga said softly and kissed Ayame's forehead and he held the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"Sora."

"What?" Kouga asked his mate as she began to drift off, needing her sleep.

"Her name is Sora." She explained, "Her eyes…" with that Ayame drifted off to sleep. After giving birth she needed sleep.

Kouga looked into his new daughter's eyes and saw that her eyes were blue and had green rings around the pupils.

"Sora… my daughter." He whispered walking outside of the cave as Kagome tended to Ayame and looked to the sky. "Sora."

"She's pretty daddy!"

"She's your sister Ayama. You are in charge of protecting her. Can I trust you?" he smiled when she nodded her head repeatedly.

He had a family, and that was all he needed.

**----the end**


End file.
